The invention is based on a wiper blade.
DE 198 01 058 A1 discloses a wiper blade which has a metallic spring rail which is elongated in the manner of a band and is curved concavely with respect to the window surface, as supporting element. Said spring rail is accommodated in a longitudinal channel in a support made from plastic. The support is divided transversely in the central section thereof such that the support parts can be pushed onto the spring rail from the ends. The support parts can be connected to one another by adhesive bonding, welding or the like at the separating edges bearing against one another. A connection element which is fixedly connected to the support or to the spring rail serves for the articulated connection of the wiper blade to a wiper arm. During operation, the wiper blade glides with a wiper strip over a vehicle window. The wiper strip is held by holding rails which are integrally formed on the support and engage in two longitudinal grooves of the wiper strip. In this case, the spring rail is arranged on a wiper strip side which faces away from a wiper lip of the wiper strip.
Furthermore DE 10 2004 019 158 A1 discloses a wiper blade in which two band-like, pre-curved spring rails are inserted laterally in longitudinal grooves in a head strip of a wiper strip of the wiper blade. A support is guided on those parts of the spring rails which protrude laterally out of the longitudinal grooves, said support holding the spring rails together and protecting the latter toward the outside. On the side facing away from a wiper lip of the wiper strip, the support has a holding profile for a spoiler. A connection device is provided in the central region of the wiper blade in order to connect the wiper blade to a wiper arm in an articulated manner.